The Lord Boys
by JohnSmithCon
Summary: This storyline picks up where the Prospect Park OLTL series left off. The Man of the Year gala has just finished at Shelter. Clint has been taken to the hospital after drunkenly crashing the gala. The storyline will be written in the form of a screenplay in order to simulate the transitions and suspense of a regular show.


**The Lord Boys Episode #1**

 _This storyline picks up where the Prospect Park OLTL series left off. The Man of the Year gala has just finished at Shelter. Clint has been taken to the hospital after drunkenly crashing the gala. The storyline will be written in the form of a screenplay in order to simulate the transitions and suspense of a regular show._

 **INT. UNDISCLOSED FACILITY**

Carl Peterson walks down a long, poorly lit hallway. His footsteps echo off the concrete walls as he makes his way to a solid, thick door. Approaching the door, he places his hand on a small pad next to the door. This causes the pad to beep, allowing the door to slide open. Carl steps inside and the door closes behind him.

CARL

(apparently talking to more than one person but no one else is in frame)

Well, good evening, boys. How are we doing tonight?

SILENCE

CARL

Ah, giving me the silent treatment tonight, are you? That's sort of rude. You didn't even ask me how the gala went. (Carl walks over to a chair next to a large metal desk and sits down) Oh well, I guess I'll tell you how it went anyway. It's not like you two will be going anywhere any time soon. (Carl smiles)

 **EXT. SHELTER - Continuous**

Bo and Nora are standing outside of the night club following the gala.

NORA

I can not believe Clint. How could he do something like that? Does he have no regard for what this is putting his family through? The people who love him and care about him?

BO

I'm not sure what's going through his head right now.

NORA

I mean, we all know how Clint can be but this. This is just - This is just crazy!

BO

Yeah, there are a lot of crazy things going on around this town right now. And I'm going to get to the bottom of all of it.

 **INT. LA BOULAIE - Continuous**

Blair is sitting on the couch at La Boulaie. She is staring at the picture of her and Todd at their balloon wedding. You can tell she has been crying. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Blair gets up to answer it. When she opens the front door, Tea is standing there.

BLAIR

Tea, what in the world are you doing here?

TEA

(clearly distraught) Can I come in?

BLAIR

Can you answer my question first?

TEA

Look, I just need to come in and talk, okay? I just need a friend right now and unfortunately, you're all I've got.

BLAIR

Well, I'm flattered. But I really can't right now. I really don't feel like talking about Todd or Victor or any of this crap. I just want to forget about these last few days and go to bed. And I think you should do the same. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow.

Blair starts to shut the front door but Tea stops her.

TEA

Wait. Blair. This isn't about Victor. Or Todd. It's about Dani.

 **INT. PALACE HOTEL ROOM - Continuous**

Arturo and Dani are making out heavily on the hotel room bed. Arturo is shirtless and Dani is wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. Arturo reaches up to unhook Dani's bra but she pulls his hand back to stop him. She pulls away from their kiss.

DANI

Arturo, wait. I don't think we should do this.

 **INT. UNDISCLOSED FACILITY - Continuous**

Carl reaches over the desk to pour himself a drink. He then continues speaking to people who cannot be seen by the camera.

CARL

Would either of you like a drink? (pauses) Ah yes, that's right. You're both a little tied up at the moment. Oh well, more for me. (takes a sip of his drink) So, where was I? Oh yes, the gala. I believe the gala went swimmingly. Exactly according to my plan as a matter of fact. Clint Buchanan is now going to be the social pariah of Llanview after his little stunt. Of course, both of you would know all about being a social pariah, wouldn't you? (smiles) Yes, Clint is going to be hated by everyone in town. Including those who are nearest and dearest to him. But little does everyone know, that little fiasco was completely at my hands. Of course, I didn't have much of a choice. He had found out about us. About our little operation here. And he was going to blow the agency wide open. That's why we had to neutralize him. He shouldn't be a thorn in our side much longer. In fact, my sister should be taking care of him as we speak.

 **INT. HOSPITAL - Continuous**

Natalie is speaking with the doctor, just outside Clint's room

DOCTOR

I wanted to warn you. Though your father has been sedated, for his own safety he's been strapped down.

NATALIE

(clearly distraught) Thank you...

Natalie makes her way into Cint's room and lets out a massive scream as she sees Allison Perkins standing above her father with a syringe.

ALLISON

Hello, Natalie! (laughing crazily)

 **EXT. SHELTER - Continuous**

NORA

So what did you mean when you said there's a lot of crazy things going on in town?

BO

Well, Dani's overdose, this girl Brianna winds up dead, Todd Manning showing up in town around the same time that his twin brother comes back from the dead. And now this whole episode with Clint.

NORA

What, you don't think all these things are related do you?

BO

I'm not sure but I intend to find out.

Bo and Nora's conversation is cut short as Bo's cell-phone begings ringing.

BO

Hang on. I've gotta take this

(answering phone)

Commisioner Buchanan

PAUSE

BO

Okay, hang on. I'll be right there.

NORA

What was that all about?

BO

I've gotta go.

NORA

Go? It's almost midnight! Where in the world are you going?

BO

I have to run down to the station. That was one of my detectives. He seems to think he has a lead on where to find Victor Lord.

 **INT. UNDISCLOSED FACILITY - Continuos**

Carl continues to speak to two people who remain off camera.

Yes, my sister is taking care of the Clint Buchanan problem as we speak. You two both know my sister, Allison, don't you? Especially you. (Carl seems to acknowledge one of the people he's speaking to specifically) But, I'm sure neither of you is interested to hear about Allison or Clint Buchanan. I would imagine there are some other Llanview residents you're curious about. But I assure you they're all being taken care of as well. In fact, my friend Arturo should be with one of them right now.

 **INT. PALACE HOTEL ROOM - Continuous**

DANI

Arturo, I don't think we should be doing this.

ARTURO

But... why? Is this not what you want?

DANI

No. I mean yes. I mean, I don't know. I'm just really confused right now.

Dani sets up on the edge of the bed, putting her head in her hands. Arturo comes from behind her and places his hand on her shoulder.

ARTURO

Hey, it's okay. I am here for you.

Dani turns her head to face Arturo again.

DANI

Thanks, Arturo.

ARTURO

(seductively) So, shall we finish what we started?

DANI

(getting up from the bed and putting her clothes back on)

No. I don't think so. I just need to go home and kind of think about this for a while. I'm sorry.

ARTURO

I am sorry as well. (he pulls out a copy of his room key and hands it to Dani)

If you change your mind, you know where to find me.

DANI

(quietly)

Thanks.

Dani leaves.

 **INT. LA BOULAIE - Continuous**

Blair and Tea sit down across from each other in the living room at La Boulaie. Blair hands Tea a drink.

BLAIR

So, what's going on with Dani?

TEA

I don't know, Blair. She's just really scaring me.

BLAIR

Well, look. She scared all of us after that little incident at Shelter. She's not doing drugs again is she?

TEA

No. I mean, as far as I know she's not still doing drugs. But I think I'm losing her, Blair.

BLAIR

Losing her? Tea, that's ridiculous. She's your daughter and she loves you. And you loe her. You're not gonna lose her. What makes you think that?

TEA

She had a date tonight. At the gala.

BLAIR

Okay, so that's wonderful. Maybe that's what she needs is a boy to run around with. Maybe that will take her mind off all this crap she's going through.

TEA

Except it's not a boy.

BLAIR

Was it a girl? I mean if that's what she's into I-

TEA

No, Blair. It wasn't a girl. It was a man. An older man. Arturo Bandini.

BLAIR

Oh my lord. Hunny, I'm so sorry. So who is this Arturo Bandini guy anyway?

TEA

I don't know. All I know is that Brianna girl who died? He was her sugar daddy.

 **INT. TEA'S HOUSE - Continuous**

Dani quietly walks in the front door and flips the light switch on.

DANI

Mom? Mom?

She continues to walk around the house, looking and calling for her mother. She makes her way over to Tea's bedroom.

DANI

Mom, look. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. At the gala. I didn't mean-

Dani opens the bedroom door and as she does, she realizes her mother's bed is empty.

DANI

Wonderful. She's not here. What else is new.

Dani pulls the hotel room key out of her pocket and looks down at it.

 **INT. UNDISCLOSED FACILITY - Continuous**

CARL

Yes, as I speak, my good friend Arturo should be taking care of another potential problem of ours. She's a feisty young thing. In fact, I saw Arturo leaving the gala with her. I believe they were headed back to his hotel room. I'm sure they're having a wonderful time right about now. I think you two probably know her. Do either of you know a feisty young lady by the name of Danielle?

VOICE FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM

What in the hell are you doing with Dani, you son of a bitch?

The camera quickly switches to the other side of the room, revealing the man the voice belong to as none other than Todd Manning. But he is not alone. In the chair next to him is his brother Victor. They are both strapped down to their chairs, unable to move.

 **END OF EPISODE #1**


End file.
